Typically, media presentation systems receive streams of media content including a plurality of segments, some or all of which were generated by a different content source. The manner in which presentation devices output certain aspects of the media content, such as an audio level or volume, depends in part on the manner in which the corresponding content source is configured. Some media presentation systems use audio leveling to normalize the audio levels output by the presentation devices when, for example, an audio level compression of an audio signal is inconsistent from one segment of media content to another.